swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Senator Okaro
Basic Information Name: Okaro Race: Human Gender: Male Age: Unknown Family: All killed before he ever met them. Homeworld: Unknown, possibly Bin'Caari. Class: The Dark Lord's Strategist and Apprentice (Right?) Description And Training Okaro stands at 6'5 and wears black, hooded robes that conceal his face among the rest of his body. It is known by very few that his hair and eyes are black as Space. His build looks like a weak man's, but the Force is what gives him his strength. His skin is a ghostly white after years in Solitary Confinement. His teeth are extremely clean and white, and there are many scars down his arms. Upon going to Senate meetings, Okaro wears a General uniform with five Golden stars and many other decorations upon it. Personality His personality is concealed, as his history is known only by his Master. The fear of everlasting misery was what sent him to the Dark Side, so he could use all forms of power. He is also quite harsh, as his family was murdered in front of his eyes. He is also a tactical genius, from many years of training at a Military Academy. Education and Training Ten years at the Imperial school of Generals. Five years of Republic Tactical Training. Unknown number of years training with the Dark Lord. History Birth in Hell, Life in the Galaxy Although some say Okaro was born on Bin'Caari, even he says it himself, but he knows he was born in Hell. He was born in side of his dead mother, who was sent to Hell for the many sin and crimes against the Gods she had commited. As the doctor tried to get him from his Mother's womb, he himself died for five minutes. But the Force saved him, the Dark Lord saved him. The Dark Lord had been watching him and used the Force to save the One from Hell. At the age of five, his family was killed when a crazed Sith attacked their home on Concord Dawn. It is unknown why he attacked, and was even more mysterious was that the family was living on Concord Dawn. He was picked up by the Jedi, and was considered slightly more powerful than most Jedi. But he wasn't nearly as powerful as some others. He trained under Yoda when he was a youngling, and later under Qui-Gon for a short time, unti he could find a Master. Jedi Knight Eventually becoming a Jedi Knight after training with an unknown Master, Okaro went on to fight in the Clone Wars. He fought in many battles, like the Battle of Coruscant. As the wars raged, Okaro's power increased. His lightsaber was green, and he fought like Yoda. Some said he was a reincarnated Yoda, but the wise knew it was far from the truth. At the fall of the Jedi, Okaro fought bravely against the Clone Legions, and had used the Force to crush a Training Academy on Coruscant. With everyone thinking he was an enemy, he had no choice but to become the enemy as he destroyed Clone Legions. He also began slashing down civilians, and he left the Order. A Mental Crusade After leaving the Order, Okaro flew to Ruusan. He stood in the caves of the planet. He picked up a red crystal and replaced his green one with it. He then left the cave and destroyed it. He then went to cave near a small village and stayed there. He became a Hermit over a short time. And then the miracle to him, would become hell to the Galaxy. It was in this cave that he learned how he survived Hell. The Dark Lord spoke to him through the Force, and told him how he saved his life. After learning the turth, Okaro pledged his alliegence to the Dark Lord. He destroyed the cave with himself in it, and then destroyed thr rubble to free himself. He killed everyone in the tow, just to show his alliegence to him. He then left the planet to help ressurect his master. Gaining Followers After the Galactic Reset and much training from the Dark Lord, okaro taught many Jedi and Sith alike the teachings of the Dark Lord, who he called the Supreme One. The followers began to lsten to Okaro as he told the messages of The Dark Lord and preeched across the Galaxy. many people fell to his cause, the cause of brining back the Dark One. And he knew it was time to bring back the Dark Lord. He and the followers of his messages flew to Bin'Caari, to ressurect the great, almighty Dark Lord of the Galaxy. Lightsaber Electrum Lightsaber with a Blood Red Blade. Lightsaber and Force Forms Lightsaber Form: Dark Ataru, Expert Force Form: Force Concentration